


A Weird World of Magic

by Forest_Bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Idk how else to tag this??, Magic, Other, Romance, love square?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Bean/pseuds/Forest_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Romani or Roma people, usually called gypsies (albeit that is seen as a degrading name) by most Europeans and North Americans, are a group of travelling people who make their living by doing seasonal work, trading, and sometimes fortune telling. Many people stereotype the Romani people as thieving gypsies, but that doesn’t account for every person. Now as I was saying before, some Romani people make livings doing fortune telling with crystal balls and tarot cards, but many are frauds. What some people don’t know is that there are some Romani people who possess true, great magic. Now flash-forward to the future and many Romani people have inter-mixed with other races and have what we see as normal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird World of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Nadya Walsh is aware of her Romani descent. She learned all about it from her grandmother, and she was told all kinds of different tales. She was especially fascinated by the magic her grandmother told her existed in many Romani people. She had only dreamed of having the powers she was told about. She never realized that she would actually have those powers.  
> When Nadya discovers her magical powers she’s dragged into a world she never knew existed. A world with not only her type of magic, but a world that contained ghosts, demons, and hunters. When she's dragged into this world, she doesn't expect to meet three (handsome) men.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Hello! This is my first story on this website, so please don't be afraid to give me some criticism (if anyone actually reads this..). I would also like to add that I am not of the Romani culture, and that the information that I have of the here I had to research, so it may not be a hundred percent accurate. I do not mean to degrade or offend this culture in anyway, and I am deeply sorry if I do. I genuinely find this culture interesting and would love to learn more so please tell me if I have ant wrong information or if there is more I can add. Please enjoy and thank you!

     _Nadya ran upstairs as fast as her short legs would take her. She had just gotten home from school and was eager to speak to her grandmother. She went into her room and_ _immediately was hit with the scent of spices and lavender. There she saw her grandmother sitting in her oak rocking chair with her eyes closed. As soon as Nadya walked in they snapped open. Nadia could never stop staring at her grandmother's strangely colored eyes, the same ones she had inherited. One golden brown eye and the other an intense blue._

_"Come here, chavi, let me tell you a story," her grandmother's raspy voice spoke. Nadia ran over and hopped on her grandmother's lap, making her grandmother chuckle. Nadia nestled in further and looked up at her grandmother. She loved the way her grandmother's eyes would twinkle whenever she told Nadya a story._

_"What will you tell me about today, grandmother?" asked Nadya excitedly._

    " _I will tell you of why the Romani people live the way they do. The tales say we were many in the beginning, that we came from another land that was long ago destroyed. We were and still are a happy folk and we had many friends. One day, as we were celebrating, a man came to our camp and as was usual we invited him in. This, my chavi, was our mistake and was to be our curse. This man was a necromancer and he wanted us to serve him. We refused. If we loved life, why then would we cheat death and serve chaos? In rage he cursed us, saying that we would forever wander never to settle in any land and that we would forever be outcasts. He then disappeared. The next day our land was destroyed by forces we could not contend with, undead stormed our homes, and many of us died or worse._ _The survivors ran, we sought safety and refuge, but wherever we went it was always the same, we were refused for any number of reasons. We fled and regrouped on a mountain. Gathering we drew a circle and all there drew knives and shed blood on the earth. We vowed to forever serve balance, and to protect the land. When the last drop soaked into the ground a strange feeling came over us, the land seemed to embrace us. A voice was heard telling us that we would be cursed to wander, yes, but we would be able to adopt those humans of like mind to be gypsy, and that our blood being spilt to protect we had now the ability to curse those who would cause our deaths._

_We have wandered ever since protecting Tyrra and life. We revel in life and preserve it at all costs. Undead are our sworn enemies as are the werewolves.", Nadia looked at her grandmother strangely at hearing the last part, "The werewolves? Why that is a tale for another time, my dear chavi," told her grandmother. Nadya groaned, but she knew that her grandmother needed rest._ _Nadya left her lap and closed the door gently. She went into her room and thought of all the tales her grandmother had told her. She wished she had the dook, what they called future sight or magic in general. She thought about if she could curse people or see what the future would be like. She slowly drifted off into sleep with a small smile on her face._

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is kind of a flashback to show you what kind of stories Nadya was told by her grandmother who was a Romani, and who was also thought as crazy by everyone, including family, other than Nadya. Here I don't necassarily tell you about the types of magic that Nadya could possess because I might make up some, but that story is a story I got from a website and I don't necessarily know if it's a true belief. Next chapter is when Nadya starts to discover her powers!
> 
> Glossary:  
> Chavi- child (both boy or girl)  
> Dook- The sight or magic in general


End file.
